Loren Cheats
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: A songfic. Break your little heart, All Time Low.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night, and this is my first H.O.N fanfic, so be nice in reviews!**

**Enjoy, and if anything/anyone is OOC, just say. **

**:)**

Professor Loren Blake was wandering the corridors of the House of Night late at night – or, morning, whatever, singing softly to himself.

"_Wide awake, my mistake_

_So predictable._

_You were fake, I was great,_

_Nothing personal..."_

He'd been given a task. Use Zoey Redbird – to draw her away from her friends, and into Kalona's waiting comforting arms. This was easy, because she was so gullible, and believed anybody.

This task was set by his consort; Neferet.

"_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_

_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time..."_

Loren had been given a time limit, and here he was, drunk. Not drunk enough to be vomiting, but just enough so that he was a little bit tipsy, but could still walk straight and talk normally.

He knew his limits.

"_You talk for hours, _

_But you're wasting lines._

_Pretty face but the chase_

_Ain't worth the prize..."_

They'd flirt in the library, the corridors, and he'd even once snuck into her dorm and took her to the library.

"_I'm gonna break your little heart,_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital._

_'Cuz there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two._

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two."_

Thing is, though, he wasn't altogether sure he wanted to. I mean, yeah, he wanted to please Neferet, but, at the same time, he felt sorry for Zoey. She'd had enough crap already. Loren wasn't heartless. Well... not THAT heartless.

Loren had begun to fall for her, slowly but surely.

"_Party Queen, cause a scene_

_So ridiculous,_

_Little dress, maybe less_

_So conspicuous..."_

Okay, so Zoey didn't flaunt her great posture, but her friend Aphrodite did. However, Zoey was very noticeable. Probably because of her tattoos. Not her fault.

"_You're falling_

_Who's crashing now?_

_(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time"_

Changing course, he went to Neferet's room. He didn't want to do this.

"_I'm moving on, but you're left behind_

_A pretty face with the chase_

_Ain't worth the price..."_

Losing House of Night, and several hundred students, all because an Angel in Hell wanted a 17 year old girl?

No way. Loren didn't love Neferet much, but did her bidding. Or lose his job. And that wasn't an option.

"_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital._

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_I'm gonna break your little heart._

_Show you to the door,_

_Sew yourself shut_

_And now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there is nothing _

_Surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two."_

But he didn't want to. Her life was perfect. Well, apart from cheating on Erik Night, and having an ex who didn't know the word of 'no.' She was too caring.

And that would be her downfall.

"_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This love, was accidental, so_

_Give it up, _

_This was never meant to be more than a memory_

_For you."_

No, it was never meant to be more than a memory for HIM. But he was slowly falling into an abyss that he couldn't climb out off.

Easy to fall in love, but not so easy to fall out of love.

"_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital._

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_(When I break your little heart in two)_

_I'm gonna break your little heart._

_Show you to the door,_

_Sew yourself shut_

_And now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there is nothing _

_Surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two."_

As the song drew to a close, he changed course again. Straight into a fist.

"I knew it. I knew it!"

He looked up, startled, into Erik Night's contorted face, and Zoey's teary one.

"Loren?"

Rubbing his face, Erik kept repeating one phrase. "I knew it... I knew it..."

Loren turned to Zoey. "I'm so sorry."

"No. You're not. If you were, you wouldn't have done it. Zoey, brown pop and cheesy Dorito's with old Star Wars re runs in my room?"

She nodded, and ran ahead of Erik, who turned to me. "You bastard."

There was a smack, and all was black.

**Done. Please review :)**

**If you haven't heard the song before, go listen to it. It's one of my favourites!**


End file.
